neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
World of Monkey Island
The Monkey Island series takes place in a fictional world supposedly located deep within the Caribbean Sea and set roughly during the Golden Age of Piracy, some time in the late 17th century. The current article describes in-game elements present in one or more of the series' five main installments. Locations Monkey & Dinky Island * Monkey Island is the key location to all of the series (from which its name is taken). It is thought not to be part of any other island agglomeration (see below); however, its exact coordinates on the map are unknown. The south end of the island is mainly covered by jungle, the west end is home to a volcano, at the east end lies the famous Giant Monkey Head and located at the north end of the island is the cannibal village. Guybrush winds up on Monkey Island twice while surviving a shipwreck, once via the underground canal underneath Dinky Island and once by being brought there as part of LeChuck's plan. Tales of Monkey Island is the first and only installment not to feature the island itself in any way. * Dinky Island is first revealed in LeChuck's Revenge as a small island which is inhabited by Herman Toothrot, and believed to be the hiding-place of the legendary treasure of Big Whoop. The Curse of Monkey Island establishes 'Big Whoop' as the name of the Carnival of the Damned on Monkey Island, placing Dinky Island as a small atoll off the coast of Monkey Island, connected to the latter by a series of tunnels. However, Escape from Monkey Island also depicts Dinky Island as a small island off the north-west coast of Lucre Island.http://miwiki.net/images/WallpaperMI4-04_640x480.jpg Tri-Island Area The Tri-Island Area appears in the first four Monkey Island installments. It consists of a dozen of small to mid-sized islands, three of which ("Mêlée", "Booty", and "Plunder") are ruled by Governor Marley, four ("Phatt", "Blood", "Skull" and "Jambalaya") are ruled by some other authority, while the final two ("Scabb" and "Lucre") are independent, presenting their own forms of government. "Spittle" and "Pinchpenny" are the only known islands within the Tri-Island Area not to be visited in-game. * Blood Island has been inhabited by the Goodsoup Family for generations. It is home to the fading Goodsoup Family Resort, once known as the "finest hotel in the Caribbean." Blood Island also has a lighthouse, which plays a part in the tragic tale of the Lost Welshman, a grave-yard featuring the Goodsoup family crypt, and Mount Acidophilus, an active volcano. The island is now very desolate due to the Cannibals of Monkey Island constantly trying to appease the Sherman the Volcano God, which causes the resort to lose business due their famous barbecue built over a continuous stream of lava being unavailable. Skull Island is a small island off the coast of Blood Island. It is home to the infamous smugglers cove led by King Andre. The island is only reachable via a small dinghy operated by the ghostly "Flying Welshman". Although the legend states that the island is shaped like a skull, Guybrush finds it resembling a duck head or a bunny. * Booty Island celebrates Mardi Gras all-year-round. The governor's mansion is located on a secluded island on the Northwest part of Booty. There are a number of businesses on the island: Stan's Previously Owned Coffins, an Antique store, and a costume shop. Local activities include a pirate "spitting contest" and attending the governor's Mardi Gras ball. There is also a strange treehouse located at the Eastern end of the island, while the southern end is lined with steep cliffs. * Jambalaya Island is supposedly the location of the pieces of a powerful Voodoo talisman called The Ultimate Insult, though pirates inhabiting the island have been driven off by tourists. Jambalaya's town holds: Planet Threepwood, a restaurant that tributes Guybrush, though they never recognize him; Starbuccaneer's; a micro-groggery which also has a mechanical manatee ride; and the largest artificial plank-dive in the world. The island is governed by the crazed Admiral Casaba, who became paranoid of any pirate activity to the point of being unaware of Mandrill's taking over. Knuttin Atoll is a small atoll off the coast of Jambalaya Island. It is a dark and decaying place where pirates are afraid to amass in groups of three or more for fear that Casaba might suspect a conspiracy and fire a cannonball at them. Knuttin also houses a school founded by Ozzie Mandrill to train pirates into productive members of society. The atoll also holds the Bronze Hat of Tiny Lafeet, a section of the Ultimate Insult. * Lucre Island is home to the Second Bank of Lucre and smaller businesses such as a Bait Shoppe, a Cane Shop, and a Prosthesis shop. Ozzie Mandrill owns a mansion on the island, and it is also home to the villain Pegnose Pete. Lucre Island became self-governed after Mandrill made it into his home, however the island authorities still recognize the gubernatorial seal of its former ruler, Governor Marley. * Mêlée Island is the capital island of the Tri-Island Area and the home of Elaine Marley. Mêlée is largely covered by a thick forest of pine trees and it is sparsely populated. Apart from Mêlée Town, the island features a used ship lot run by Stan, a small traveling circus, a swordfighting school run by Captain Smirk, and the Swordmaster's house. Mêlée town itself is home to the SCUMM Bar, which is later replaced by the tourist-friendly place Lua Bar (The SCUMM scripting language was replaced by the Lua programming language in "Escape to Monkey Island"). The town also houses a general store, a church, a jail, a voodoo shop run by the Voodoo Lady, and the governor's mansion. Hook Island is a tiny annex to Melée which consists of a residence to the pirate named Meathook. * Phatt Island is run as a fascist dictatorship by Governor L. Phatt, a morbidly obese man, who lives in a mansion on the south side of the island. The island's law enforcement consists of a single large, muscular guard armed with a sword, a pistol, and a large helmet which obscures his eyes, and his dog Walt, the jail-keeper. Phatt Island has the Tri-Island Area's only library, which is located in Phatt City, a coastal town on the northern part of the island. There is a waterfall containing a secret passage to a smaller island to the west of Phatt, where the drunkard Rum Rogers Jr lives in a cottage. * Pinchpenny Island is located roughly halfway between Lucre Island and Phatt Island. * Plunder Island is one of the primary islands of the Tri-Island Area, under the rule of governor Elaine Marley. It has a seaside fortress in the island's port, Puerto Pollo, on the south-eastern side of the island. The town's barbershop, Barbery Coast has its own barbershop trio currently consisting of Haggis McMutton, Cutthroat Bill, and Edward Van Helgen. The town also has a Shakespearian theatre, the shady young businessman Kenny Falmouth, and Blondebeard's Chicken Shoppe. The islands also houses Voodoo 'n' Things, the Voodoo Lady's latest establishment, the Brimstone Beach Club and Smorgy, a members beach reserved for retired, rich pirates, a large field where the caber toss is held, and Danjer Cove, a small bay where some local pirates have dropped anchor. * Scabb Island is inhabited by an anarchistic yet peaceful community of pirates. It was first settled as a quarantine island for skin diseases. It later became a haven for pirates because of its distinctive lack of authority figures. The island is terrorized by Largo LaGrande, who bullies the other pirates for their money and prevents any ships from leaving the island. Scabb is always covered in darkness. The capital town of Scabb is Woodtick, located on the island's north coast. Much of Woodtick is formed from ships which have been wrecked on the rocks. The island also holds "Steamin' Weeinie", a hot dog shack owned by Rapp Scallion, the "International House of Mojo", run by the Voodoo Lady, a graveyard, and the houseboat of Captain Dread. * Spittle Island is located slightly to the south-east of Jambalaya Island. Gulf of Melange The Gulf of Melange is the primary island archipelago appearing only in Tales of Monkey Island. It is the first group of islands—besides Monkey Island and Dinky Island—outside the Tri-Island Area to be featured in-game. * Boulder Beach is an island that features only a small rocky beach area. * Brillig Island features only a small beach area, with some coconuts. * Flotsam Island is named after the island's unique winds, which cause various sailors and debris to become marooned there. Flotsam features a small local town in its southwest portion, and the rest of the island is covered in a jungle that contains ancient ruins dedicated to the wind gods. Besides the strong winds preventing anyone from leaving the island, the waters surrounding the island are filled with razor-sharp coral that tear nearby ships. By Tales of Monkey Island the voodoo lady has relocated her shack to Flotsam. * The Isle of Ewe features only a small beach area. * The Jerkbait Islands contain: Roe Island; Spinner Cay; and Spoon Isle. Spinner Cay is the epicenter of the Vaycaylian race of mer-folk within the Gulf of Melange. The Vaycaylians are the original inhabitants of Flotsam when a small section of their population left the water to worship wind gods; they are also aware of the location of "La Esponja Grande". Roe Island is a small beach island and primary home of Coronado de Cava during his search for "La Esponja Grande". Spoon Isle is similar to Flotsam Island and mostly consists of jungle and Vaycaylian ruins. * The Rock of Gelato is a small island rock with a sandy beach. Common elements * Big Whoop is featured in Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge and Curse of Monkey Island. It is supposedly the greatest of pirate treasures, but is not directly revealed in either of the games. In LeChuck's Revenge, Guybrush is seeking Big Whoop as part of some legendary quest that winds him up inside the "Carnival of the Damned". In Curse, however, LeChuck explains that Big Whoop is rather a gateway to Hell located on Monkey Island, than the Carnival itself. According to his story, it is what turned LeChuck into a ghost. * The giant monkey head is featured in the first, third and fourth installments. It is a famous landmark of Monkey Island, worshiped by the Cannibals. Secret depicts it as the gateway to the Caverns of Meat, which originally lead to LeChuck's hideout. In Curse, the head is part of the rigged "Roller coaster of Death" attraction, which transforms people into undead skeletons by dropping them into pools of lava. In Escape, however, it is revealed to be the head of a Giant Monkey Robot, powered by a combination of steam and pedaling monkeys inside the control room, and fueled with the power of the Ultimate Insult. * Grog is mentioned multiple times as a pirate's choice of drink. The Monkey Island version of grog is acidic enough to dissolve a pewter mug and solid metal bars, and is also sold in bottles through vending machines. It is said to be "a secret mixture that contains one or more of the following: Kerosene, Propylene Glycol, Artificial Sweeteners, Sulfuric Acid, Rum, Acetone, Battery Acid, red dye#2, Scumm, Axle grease and/or pepperoni". * Pieces o' eight are common coins used in Monkey Island series as currency. The name comes from the "piece of eight" – real-world historical silver coin existing throughout the 18th century. In the games, however, the coin was graphically represented as being made of gold. Because of this, the Spanish translation of the game refers to pieces o' eight as doubloons, i.e. golden coins used as currency in the same century, but having had a higher value. * Insult swordfighting is a duel that consists of a series of call and response exchanges, in which an insult must be countered with a witty retort. One example of an exchange—referenced in almost all games in the series—is "You fight like a dairy farmer!" to which the correct response would be "How appropriate, you fight like a cow!" The insults need to rhyme in The Curse of Monkey Island. Escape from Monkey Island features Insult Arm-Wrestling, while Tales of Monkey Island features a battle similar to the insult swordfighting, except that the Swordfighter's insulting call is accompanied by Morgan LeFlay's claim of dejection, and a response needs to be both an encouragement to Morgan and a witty retort to the Swordfighter at the same time. Monkey Kombat (a wordplay on Mortal Kombat) is a similar game mechanic found in Escape, operating akin to Rock, Paper, Scissors, where combatants move from one battle stance to another in order to beat each other, and each battle stance beats two other, and is beaten by two others. Pirate Face-off, found in Tales of Monkey Island, is another fighting mini-game variation in which contestants need to scare each other with a combination of facial expressions. In all of the games, the player needs to make an in-game research (such as letting himself being beaten in order to learn new insults/moves, for example) to progress in the duel. * The rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle is a famous inventory item was first featured in The Secret of Monkey Island. It was used as a means of transport between Mêlée Island and Hook Island, which were connected by a cable. This item was later turned into a running gag in the games' fan community. * The secret of Monkey Island is another running gag in the series, presenting itself as a definition nobody is aware of. In the first, third and fourth installments, Guybrush would mention looking for the "real secret of Monkey Island", despite finding none. It is unknown whether the secret is actually one of the key elements of each installment or if it is yet to be revealed in the future. Characters Primary characters There are three primary characters in Monkey Island: Guybrush Threepwood, Elaine Marley and Captain LeChuck. They define the plot of every game and are tightly related to each other: both LeChuck and Guybrush are in love with Elaine, but she only shows feelings for Guybrush, which creates a love triangle causing all three of them to live various adventures. Guybrush Threepwood Guybrush Threepwood is the protagonist of all five games. On a quest to become a pirate, he encounters the love of his life, Elaine Marley, and repeatedly fends off the evil LeChuck. Elaine Marley Elaine Marley is the heroine and primary foil of the series as the object of Guybrush and LeChuck's affection. LeChuck LeChuck is the main villain of the series, an undead pirate who takes on different forms throughout the series. He is intent on marrying Elaine and gaining ultimate voodoo power to assume control over the seas. Secondary characters Secondary characters are those recognized as the series' trademark, most of them appearing in every installment. They are not so tightly related to the plot, but often guide Guybrush or help him achieve his in-game goal (whether willingly or not). Herman Toothrot Herman Toothrot (Voiced by Wally Wingert) is an old, ragged castaway hermit residing on Monkey Island from the first up to the fourth installment. He suffers from a partial memory loss and, possibly, severe dementia. Herman accepted his new life on the island and, instead of trying to escape, enjoys his solitude by meditating and often plays mind games with those whom he encounters. In Secret of Monkey Island, Herman tells Guybrush that about twenty years ago he and his crew mate set sail to find the "secret" of Monkey Island, but got stranded on the island with no means to escape. After his mate died, Herman spent years in vain await of rescue, arguing with Monkey Island's resident tribe of cannibals, and surprisingly, building his own ship (which he couldn't sail all by himself). In Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, Herman resides on Dinky Island in a hammock shack and meditates about life philosophy. The character had no "live" role in The Curse of Monkey Island other than cameoing as a "dynamo-monkilectric" roller coaster diorama figure at LeChuck's Carnival of the Damned. Herman returns for the last time in the series in Escape from Monkey Island. Still suffering from severe amnesia, he gradually begins to remember his past with help from Guybrush. His life story, however, turns out different than what was presented in Secret: Herman remembers being in fact Horatio Torquemada Marley, the former governor of the Tri-Island area and Elaine's grandfather (whom the name "Herman Toothrot" borrowed "H.T." initials from), who was en route to uncover the Ultimate Insult before the artifact turns into the evil hands of Ozzie Mandrill. Mandrill, regrettably, had beaten Marley in their race (with LeChuck's help) and was the first to possess the Insult, sending Marley's ship and crew into a whirlpool at the same time. Marley alone survived the wreck, but was marooned on Monkey Island ever since with no memory of these events. This story was largely criticized by the fan community as being inconsistent with the main storyline of events presented in LeChuck's Revenge. According to it, LeChuck and Horatio were both looking for the treasure of Big Whoop, each of them setting sail to find it about three years ago. LeChuck was the first to reach Big Whoop and stepped in, turning himself undead. Marley tried to stop him, but failed, and disposed of the map to Big Whoop instead, ripping it to four pieces, one of which he kept for himself. When LeChuck confronted the governor in his undead form, he offered him life in exchange for the map piece, but double-crossed him instead and sent Marley's ship into the whirlpool. LeChuck then killed the crew members one by one in search for the other pieces. Stan Smilin' Stan S. Stanman, or simply Stan, is a fast-talking, fast-moving salesman who always waves his arms as he speaks. Stan appears in every installment and is depicted as a huckster running different independent marketing businesses, often with a dubious origin and the only purpose of confusing his buyers. Stan's trademark appearance includes black tap dance loafers, a bluish-purple checked jacket (which also appears grayish-black in LeChuck's Revenge) and a white Mexican sombrero. His method of overwhelming potential customers usually consists of interrupting them by shouting long phrases filled with commercial terms that sometimes even Stan himself doesn't know the meaning of. He also often addresses Guybrush as "kid" or "kiddo" and never admits cheating with his customers. Stan's jacket features a pattern that stays at the same place (in reference to the background) while he moves. Originally this was due to technical limitations but it has since been continued in later games, becoming a source of in-game jokes as well as a running gag. In Tales, this pattern even becomes one of the plot elements. In the special edition re-release of Monkey Island, Stan's jacket is a neatly painted purple jacket in the same style as the rest of the artwork, but thin, straight, teal lines remniscent of a video card malfunction are overlaid. Stan was initially conceived as a parody of Southern American car sellers and first appeared as a used boat salesman on Mêlée Island in The Secret of Monkey Island, who sells Guybrush a ship he sails to Monkey Island on. Stan's past was uncertainly explained at the moment and never really elaborated since in the other installments. Near the end of the game, LeChuck arrives at the harbor and punches Stan across the Caribbean for trying to sell him a ship. Turning up again in Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge as the proprietor of "Previously Owned Coffins" shop on Booty Island, Stan explains his choice of business as having no negative consequences since dead customers are unable to come back and complain. In between the first and second games, he also operated "Stan's Previously-owned Restaurant Supplies", and sold an ineffective flame-retardant apron to Rapp Scallion, who burned to death in a flash fire staged by LeChuck. In the course of the second game, Guybrush traps Stan inside one of his own coffins by convincing him to lie down in it as to prove that it has enough room. Stan ends up in a crypt on Blood Island and manages to survive by feeding on the remains of a previous corpse until Guybrush frees him in The Curse of Monkey Island about three months later (as indicated in Tales of Monkey Island). Supposedly given "a new lease on life", Stan immediately begins selling death insurance (which is a play on life insurance explained by Stan as "making sure that if you are dead, you stay dead") from his new office in the crypt. Stan then explains the death insurance policy in the following terms: "When you die, whoever holds that policy gets a lot of money." Guybrush then scams Stan once again by purchasing a policy in his name, faking his own death afterward, and winding up collecting a large payout upon his return, much to Stan's disappointment. Guybrush's scam convinces Stan to get out of the insurance industry and he resurfaces once more in Escape from Monkey Island as the owner of an emporium selling timeshared real estate on Jambalaya Island to all those who fall asleep during his three-hour long campaign presentations. Guybrush, however, manages to stay awake during the whole speech, forcing Stan to provide him with financial damage coverage consisting of a meal voucher at a restaurant on the island. In Tales of Monkey Island, Stan appears as the prosecuting lawyer as the Pirate Court places Guybrush on trial for various crimes, all of which carry the death penalty. Stan claims to have attended law school between "Escape" and "Tales", which he funded by being a part time exotic dancer. He also sets up a stall selling "crime of the century" novelty items depicting himself and his case victims: Guybrush, the Voodoo Lady and LeChuck. The voice of Stan was provided by Patrick Pinney in Curse and the Special Editions of the first two games, Pat Fraley in Escape, and Gavin Hammon in Tales. Voodoo Lady The Voodoo Lady appears in all five games as Guybrush's guide. The proprietor of the voodoo shop chain International House of Mojo, she is a voodoo priestess. She is voiced by Leilani Jones Wilmore in all of the games except for Tales of Monkey Island, where Alison Ewing had the role instead. The Voodoo Lady's role in The Secret of Monkey Island is to provide Guybrush with a rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle on Mêlée Island and to predict Guybrush's future, which involves sailing to Monkey Island, entering a giant monkey, and either being helped or eaten by the Monkey Island cannibals. In Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, she opens a voodoo shop in a swamp on Scabb Island. In addition to providing much helpful information, she creates a voodoo doll of Largo LaGrande and gives Guybrush a book on the legend of Big Whoop. By The Curse of Monkey Island, the Voodoo Lady has moved to Plunder Island, setting up another shop in a ship half-sunk in a swamp and spends time playing with "the Voodoo Kids". The Voodoo Lady helps explain some of the plot between the second and third games, and tells Guybrush how to lift a curse placed on Elaine by a cursed diamond engagement ring, directing him to Blood Island to do so. In Escape from Monkey Island, she returns to Mêlée Island. She informs Guybrush about the "Ultimate Insult", a powerful and dangerous voodoo talisman, and helps him find its components. In that game it is revealed that the Voodoo Lady uses her business to sell voodoo products which, do to the issues in that game, she is low on. The Voodoo Lady emerges again in Tales of Monkey Island, in which she is an informant for a local newspaper on Flotsam Island, using her powers to get stories from the other islands, as Flotsam's winds stop ships from leaving. She tells Guybrush how to cure the voodoo pox that has afflicted his hand. In the penultimate chapter of the ToMI storyline LeChuck exhibits a journal, proving that the Voodoo Lady has masterminded every single event in the Caribbean since The Secret of Monkey Island, thus contributing to unleash LeChuck's menace on the world. Voodoo Lady doesn't deny this, hinting at deeper motivations beneath her seemingly malevolent actions. Guybrush and Elaine lose their trust in the Voodoo Lady and after killing the again-evil LeChuck, they believe they are free from the endless loop of killing LeChuck. However, the Voodoo Lady pays dead pirate hunter Morgan LeFlay for giving her LeChuck's remains by returning her the mortal world. It is suggested that the Voodoo Lady plans to continue the cycle. Both Guybrush and LeChuck have noted that no one knows the Voodoo Lady's name. When confronted, she states that it is not important, although later she admits that names have power. Guybrush asks if his name has power, which she answers with "Sure, Why not?" In Tales of Monkey Island, it is revealed that the Voodoo Lady once had a boyfriend named Coronado De Cava who was a world explorer, who searched for La Esponja Grande on her behalf. Ancillary characters * Bob the Ghost Pirate (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) is LeChuck's right hand man in The Secret of Monkey Island. He warns LeChuck of Guybrush Threepwood's arrival on Mêlée Island and discusses Guybrush's progress with LeChuck throughout the game. Bob's head often comes loose from his body and is often seen bouncing around like a hackysack. Near the end of the game, Guybrush gets Bob to tell him that LeChuck has gone to the Mêlée Island church to marry Elaine. The player can also have Guybrush destroy him with his voodoo root beer. * Captain Dread (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) is a supporting character in the second game of the series. He is a dread-locked pirate that lives in a house-boat docked at the peninsula on Scabb Island. Guybrush uses Dread's House Boat to get to the other islands. * Carla (Voiced by Pamela Tyson in Escape and by Leilani Jones Wilmore in Secret: Special Edition) is the famed Swordmaster of Mêlée Island, living in secret isolation. The Storekeeper of Mêlée Island is known to have a huge crush on Carla and mistakenly leads Guybrush right to her. She joins his crew after he defeats her at insult swordfighting, though she and her crew mates mutiny afterward. They are left stranded on Monkey Island, though she later escapes and rejoins Guybrush in exchange for a "cushy" government job. * Coronado De Cava (Voiced by Andrew Chaikin) is an explorer in Tales of Monkey Island who searches for the Legendary La Esponja Grande as a gift for his former girlfriend, the Voodoo Lady. However, when Guybrush meets him, he has been swallowed by a giant manatee, along with his ship, the Howler Monkey. De Cava's crew are trapped with him; he believes they are dead, but they are in fact alive elsewhere within the manatee. * Ignatius Cheese (Voiced by W. Morgan Sheppard) is one of Guybrush's crew in Escape from Monkey Island as well as the owner of the Scumm Bar. He became Guybrush's navigator and went with him to Lucre and Jambalya Island. * Largo LaGrande (Voiced by Dominic Armato in a fansite prank and by James Arnold Taylor in LeChuck's Revenge: Special Edition) is the local bully on Scabb Island, who prevents any ships from leaving. The situation is known as the "Largo Embargo". He is universally loathed, with many island inhabitants playing tricks on him. He is initially one of LeChuck's followers, but after his demise, he goes in search of a living piece of LeChuck in order to restore him. * The Marquis De Singe (Voiced by Jared Emerson-Johnson) is the only practicing physician on Flotsam Island. He is the former court physician to King Louis, who has exiled De Singe to Flotsam due to alleged crossbreeding experiments on the Queen's prized pet poodles. His work mostly consists of amputating body parts from unlucky pirate patients who seek his expertise. He wants to research the Pox of LeChuck as a way to discover immortality (due to the undead-related abilities it grants to its victims), especially the variety ravaging Guybrush and Elaine. Due to De Singe's mad obsession, Guybrush is forced to kill him in self-defence to prevent him from perfecting his elixir at their expense. * Meathook (Voiced by Cam Clarke) is a bald man who lost both of his hands, which have been replaced by hooks, and an eye to a "ferocious beast". It is revealed that the beast is actually a parrot. Meathook also has a skull-shaped tattoo on his chest that he can manipulate so that it appears to be talking, using his ventriloquist skills. He joins Guybrush's crew, and later takes up wax painting on Hook Isle. * The Men Of Low Moral Fiber are three pirates, who tell long tall tales to Guybrush when pressed for information. Frank (Voiced by Wally Wingert) is the tallest of the three, and he has a pegleg due to an accident (Guybrush saws it off in the second game.) He should have left Fin and Fred to bake a cherry pie. Fred (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) is a heavy-set, balding pirate who says little and laughs a lot. Fin (Voiced by Patrick Hallahan), who has a goatee and headband, is rather fond of rats. * The Monkey Island Cannibals, Red Skull (Voiced by David Wayne Collins), Sharptooth (Voiced by Patrick Hallahan), and Lemonhead (Voiced by S. Scott Bullock), lock Guybrush up for stealing a banana. They later help him defeat the pirates by brewing up ghost-killing root beer. They eventually decide to become vegetarians and move to Blood Island. Their names are derived from the large masks they wear. * Morgan LeFlay (Voiced by Nicki Rapp) is a bounty hunter specializing in pirates. She is hired by the Marquis de Singe to capture Guybrush Threepwood in order to retrieve Guybrush's cursed hand. However, her great admiration for Guybrush and his past adventures, along with burgeoning affection, constantly clash with her job. Her affection turning into love, Morgan attempts to redeem herself by recovering Guybrush's lost limb, a task that costs her life and grants her a measure of Guybrush's affection. Her ghost ends up helping Guybrush in his final battle against Demon Pirate God LeChuck, but unbeknown to Guybrush, she recovers LeChuck's essence, and delivers it to the Voodoo Lady in exchange for being resurrected as "Ghost Pirate Hunter" Morgan LeFlay. * Murray (Voiced by Denny Delk) is a member of LeChuck's skeleton crew until he is blown out of the water by Guybrush. He is separated from his body, so he is left as a skull. He constantly attempts to spread evil and occasionally helps Guybrush (albeit unwillingly). He later becomes a greeter at "Planet Threepwood", in which his arm is also visible on display. Murray later appears trapped in a treasure chest swallowed by a manatee, and Murray's skull is placed onto the skeleton body of Coronado De Cava's deceased crewman, Santino, until extenuating circumstances force Guybrush to separate Murray's head once more, sending it to the ocean floor. * Otis (Voiced by S. Scott Bullock) is most often seen locked up in jail, frequently for picking protected flowers, though he constantly protests his innocence and claims to be a "victim of society." People often attempt to help him escape by giving him food with files concealed inside, though he doesn't realize it. He has also been known to suffer from halitosis and claims to despise rats. In "The Secret of Monkey Island", Otis joins Guybrush's crew and is left on Monkey Island with Carla and Meathook. When he escapes he is slightly crazy when around Guybrush and, as it is implied, other people too. He holds an intense fear that "the bad man will take us back to the island." * Ozzie Mandrill (Voiced by Nick Tate) is a land developer from Sydney who plans to buy out the entire Caribbean. Due to his deeply-rooted hatred of pirates, he wants to eradicate them entirely and make the area tourist-friendly. He utilizes cryptic insults composed almost entirely of Australian slang to intimidate people into signing their deeds over to him. He wishes to find "The Ultimate Insult", so that he can transform the pirate population into "productive members of society". Ozzie is likely based on Rupert Murdoch, the Australian Media Magnate with whom he shares similar "dubious" business practices. * Pegnose Pete (Voiced by Tom Kane) is one of the secondary villains in Escape from Monkey Island. He is hired by Ozzie Mandrill to steal the Marley family heirlooms and frame Guybrush for the crimes. He resides in a shack located in the Mysts o' Tyme Marshe on Lucre Island. He was turned into a coward after Ozzie Mandrill used the Ultimate Insult on him. * Reginald Van Winslow (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) is Guybrush's latest crewman. He is the previous captain of the Screaming Narwhal, later commandeered by Guybrush. He arrived on Flotsam after chasing a pirate who made off with his booty. Whilst sailing, he tries his best to look after Guybrush and help out; along the way he catches the Pox of LeChuck. * Wally B. Feed (Voiced by Neil Ross) is a short, red-haired and meek character, who acts as a sidekick to Guybrush in some of the games in the Monkey Island series. He is a cartographer whom Guybrush enlists to help assemble a treasure map. He uses a monocle, and he is nearly blind without it. He is later brainwashed into becoming a pirate under LeChuck, known as "Bloodnose." References External links *Monkey Island Wiki *The World of Monkey Island – Islands and their contents *Complete list of books found in the Phatt City Library, as well as Guybrush Threepwood's comments on them. *The Legend of Monkey Island – Characters Category:Fictional islands Category:Monkey Island Category:Video game locations Category:Monkey Island characters